


The Dark One(sie)

by iamvali



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: Per Emma Swan, essere il Signore Oscuro è semplicemente fantastico.Per il resto di Storybrooke, Regina Mills per prima, Emma Swan è il peggior Signore Oscuro della storia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot crack, non-sense, idiota, ambientata in un imprecisato momento dopo la fine della quarta stagione.  
> (Naturalmente, non possiedo nulla, eccetera eccetera.)

Essere il Signore Oscuro è piuttosto figo, problemi di omonimia a parte (ed Emma sta lavorando a questi problemi. Ha inviato un gufo al Ministero della Magia di Londra per ottenere i nomi di tutti i Mangiamorte che continuano a chiamarla per errore, ed una richiesta formale alla direzione delle Pagine Bianche dei Cattivi affinché specifichino a quale signore oscuro appartiene il suo numero telefonico. Sentirsi rispondere “Oh no, io cercavo Lord V- Tu-Sai-Chi” ogniqualvolta suona il telefono è stancante, dopo una volta o due o trecento).

 

Ma sul serio, chiamate da gente inglese a parte, la sua vita è fantastica.

Può uscire dai confini della città senza alcun tipo di preoccupazione e di timore, e andarsi a prendere un gelato ai gusti fior di latte e fragola in quella gelateria che ha appena aperto, dieci miglia a sud di Storybrooke, senza curarsi se un nano rischia di inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi o se l’ennesima strega cattiva minaccia di comparire in città e di maledire tutti con una nube color arcobaleno, perché ciao ciao, non è più la Salvatrice.  
E un giorno, quando scoprirà che a) la signore-oscurità brucia davvero le calorie in eccesso e b) non esiste correlazione tra il gusto pistacchio e la tendenza della pelle dei signori oscuri a squamarsi e colorarsi di verde, finalmente potrà sostituire l’attuale cono da 1.5$, due gusti, con un cono da 3.5$, gusto pistacchio, cioccolato e altro cioccolato.  
(Oh Dio, spera davvero che quel giorno arrivi presto. Ha 4 squadre di minion al lavoro da due settimane, ma fino ad ora i risultati sono stati deludenti e i costi per le banane stanno raggiungendo livelli ingestibili.)

 

E se questo non bastasse (ma come può non bastare), essere il Signore Oscuro porta con sé altri vantaggi.

Tutti in città sono terrorizzati a tal punto dalla sua aura di malvagità e dai suoi nuovi abiti neri che è da almeno tre settimane che non si trova invischiata in una coda, né allo sportello del bancomat il lunedì mattina, né dall’UomoCroissant prima di pranzo, né tantomeno da Games of Thorns la sera prima di San Valentino (che c’è? Un signore oscuro non può comprare 5 dozzine di rose rosse e poi malvagiamente posarle una ad una - e con meticolosa precisione! - in ogni angolo del giardino di una regina cattiva qualunque? E poi nascondersi sul tetto per controllare quanto tempo questa regina cattiva impiega a raccoglierle tutte e a riporle in quei nuovi vasi neri misteriosamente, e oscuramente, comparsi nel garage della casa del sindaco? Emma ha controllato il Manuale del Perfetto Signore Oscuro e non ha trovato nessuna clausola che vietasse un simile comportamento).

 

In più - e questa cosa è piuttosto figa, ora che ci pensa - diventare il Signore Oscuro comporta l’accesso ad una carta sconto del 75% da Padre ‘Rollo, il negozio d’abbigliamento GothicPunk vicino alla chiesa, e a un buono per 15 caffè (o equivalenti) omaggio da Granny’s - ed Emma è certa che con la giusta dose di sguardi assassini e minacce potrà ottenere un aumento del numero di bevande gratuite.  
Oh sì, essere il Signore Oscuro è una pacchia.

 

“Non so mamma..” le fa notare Henry un paio di giorni dopo il suo primo mese da Signore Oscuro (festeggiato con una festa da paura. Da paura), mentre si stanno dirigendo verso il suo temporaneo covo segreto (il suo appartamento), dopo che lei è andata a prelevarlo da scuola due minuti dopo la fine delle lezioni. “Insomma, non è che io voglio che tu sia cattiva o quant’altro.. È solo che anche se ormai tutti in città hanno sentito almeno mille volte la storia di te che assorbi l’oscurità per salvare mamma R e tutto il resto, beh - a parte i vestiti neri e la nuova pettinatura, non c’è niente in te di veramente cattivo..”

“Il mio ghigno e la mia risata non sono forse cattivi?”

“Mmm, no.. A dire il vero fanno entrambi un po’ pena. E poi non hai fatto niente di davvero cattivo! Ed è passato un mese!”

“Ho rubato Pongo ad Archie mentre lui era da Geppetto.”

“Sì, e lo hai portato a giocare al parco, e poi lo hai riportato a casa 2 ore dopo. Pongo ha scodinzolato come un matto per giorni..”

“Ho gettato uova e carta igienica sulla macchina della Fata Madrina.”

“Non credo che questo conti come azione cattiva.. Penso che sia karma per la Fata Madrina. E poi, ogni abitante di Storybrooke ad un certo punto della propria vita ha desiderato chiudere la bocca a quella suora..”

“Ok. Allora..” cavolo, Henry le sta dando filo da torcere e la sua memoria non è migliorata da quando è diventata il Signore Oscuro, “Ah, ci sono! Ho buttato Hook nel lago e l’ho quasi affogato!”

“Gli hai fatto fare un bagno mamma. Credimi, era l’ora che qualcuno lo obbligasse ad incontrare l’acqua e dei vestiti nuovi.”

“Ho riportato Ruby a Storybrooke, allontanandola dal suo branco della Foresta Incantata, e l’ho fatta comparire completamente nuda in mezzo alla strada.”

“Oh, grazie ancora per quello, Emma!,” le urla Leroy dall’altra parte della strada, sventolando il piccone come il disgraziato pervertito che è, “Hai reso un vero servizio alla comunità quel giorno. Ti stiamo preparando una statua proprio adesso!”

“Ok, ok. Ho capito,” sbuffa Emma, fermandosi in mezzo al marciapiede e facendo segno ad Henry di avvicinarsi, “Vorrà dire che dovrò confidarti il mio segreto più oscuro, dovrò metterti al corrente del mio piano più malvagio, la cui realizzazione finale oscurerà le glorie dei precedenti Oscuri e porterà il mio nome nel-”

“Mamma, non abbiamo tutti il giorno. Taglia il monologo d’introduzione e vai dritta al punto,” la interrompe Henry come il figlio ingrato che è.

“Va bene, va bene.. Dio, come sono impazienti i giovani d’oggi,” borbotta lei prima di avvicinarsi all’orecchio di Henry e confessare. “Il mio piano malvagio è condurre alla follia Robin Hood. Lo sto chiamando ogni giorno, a distanza di una o due ore.. sto facendo suonare il telefono finché lui non risponde con quel suo ridicolo accento inglese, e quando risponde - bum, chiudo la chiamata. Guarda,” e sblocca il telefono per mostrare la lista di chiamate a ‘InutileVolpe’ e la sveglia montata a distanza di un’ora. “Se non è perfido questo, ragazzino..”

“Quindi sei tu quella che sta facendo scherzi telefonici a Robin?? Allora aveva ragione mamma!”

E c’è un solo modo per interpretare l’occhiataccia e il tono di rimprovero di suo figlio: anche Henry è d’accordo con lei nel ritenerlo un piano livello 5 nella scala Isma della malvagità.

 

Tre ore più tardi, mentre Emma ha appena lasciato ‘L’Angolo di Po’ con noodles, riso alla cantonese, involtini primavera e uova sode (11.75$ con la carta ‘Signore Oscuro’, ma lei ha pagato con una banconota da 50 e ha preteso il resto in banconote da 1$ e in cents - perché è cattiva a questi livelli adesso), il suo telefono vibra a causa di quello che è, probabilmente, un nuovo messaggio (la sua chiaroveggenza fa ancora un po’ pena, lo ammette, ma ci sta lavorando).  
Ed Emma è cattiva - molto cattiva - ma ci tiene alla sua vita, quindi parcheggia il maggiolino a lato della strada, spegne il motore, si slaccia la cintura e con estrema fatica estrae il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, per scoprire che sì, Henry le ha inviato un messaggio.

 

Te lo dico così per dire, senza nessun secondo fine. Penso che se tu fossi un po’ più cattiva, mia mamma passerebbe un po’ meno tempo cercando di evitare Robin e più tempo cercando di fermarti, di convincerti a diventare buona e a controllare la tua magia...

Oh.

Ooh.

 

Il giorno dopo, in compagnia di un caffè e una ciambella (e una cioccolata con panna montata e cannella perché il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio), Emma approfitta delle due ore di tranquillità che Granny’s sperimenta tra la colazione e il pranzo per stilare una lista delle sue cattiverie oscure per la settimana ventura. Conquistare Gotham City è vagamente fuori dalla sua portata, ma pressoché tutto il resto è ok.

 

Sette ore dopo, quando Regina entra nel locale con un braccio sulla spalla di Henry e la borsa in mano, Emma è ancora seduta allo stesso tavolo, ma ha di fronte a sé due fogli interamente ricoperti di strani simboli simili all’elfico che sono in realtà prove tangibili della sua orribile calligrafia.

“Ma! Vedo che ti ho convinta, finalmente,” la saluta Henry non appena la nota, prima di scivolare al suo fianco e aggiungere, in direzione dell’altra sua madre, “Mamma, mi prenderesti un hamburger con patatine fritte e crema di formaggio a parte?”

E Regina è così poco malvagia in questi giorni che acconsente senza nemmeno un’alzata di sopracciglio o una roteata plateale di occhi, e si allontana verso il bancone, lanciando subdoli sguardi a lei ed Henry.

“Sì, ho deciso di aumentare il mio livello di cattiveria,” gli risponde Emma quando Regina è a distanza di sicurezza, perché non vuole dare inizio a una discussione sull’argomento ‘Se si sia giusto oppure no condividere i propri piani oscuri con il proprio figlio ancora minorenne’.  
“Ma non per le ragioni che credi tu!,” aggiunge. “È che ieri sera ho fatto una ricerca su Google e ho scoperto che nella lista dei ‘100 Più Temibili ed Oscuri Cattivi ancora in vita’ sono soltanto 87sima. Capisci, 87sima! Non rientro nemmeno nella lista dei più ricercati dall’FBI, o dalla polizia del Maine! Insomma,” Emma abbassa la voce, perché Dio se è imbarazzante, “Sono dietro a Wile E. Coyote. Capisci? Wile E. Coyote! Dietro a Prof di ‘Mignolo col Prof’ lo posso accettare, anche dietro a quella psicopatica di Jenny Schecter mi può andar bene, ma Wile E. Coyote proprio no!”

Henry annuisce ripetutamente, convinto anche lui che questa è una motivazione niente male per aumentare il proprio livello di malvagità - e non che Emma stesse cercando di convincerlo, perché quella è l’assoluta verità e l’unico motivo per cui vuole diventare più cattiva.  
(In ogni caso, poiché la precauzione non è mai eccessiva, Emma continua nella spiegazione delle sue motivazioni, finché Regina non torna con una coca-cola e due bottiglie d’acqua e interrompe la sua arringa sul perché Scar è decisamente più cattivo di Ursula.)

 

  
Quindi, ok.  
Essere il Signore Oscuro è ancora una figata, ma è anche fottutamente impegnativo.  
Ma lei è una professionista - e ha ogni (cattiva) intenzione di implementare le sue potenzialità oscure - quindi nonostante siano le 6/30 di lunedì mattina, scende dal letto, si fa una doccia, indossa il suo migliore completo nero e dopo una ritoccatina al trucco e all’acconciatura esce di casa e dà inizio alla sua settimana oscura.  
Obiettivo finale - Regina Mills alla sua por- no, raggiungere la posizione numero 50 nella lista dei ‘100 Più Temibili e Oscuri Cattivi ancora in vita’, e magari farsi notare dall’FBI o dalla CIA - o anche dalla HBO per una serie tv in suo onore.

 

  
Lunedì, interrompe la corrente all’ospedale in cui Gold è ricoverato, sequestra Belle nella biblioteca e procede con un magistrale lavoro di manipolazione magica che induce la giovane ad abbandonare suo marito (sono sposati? Emma non l’ha ancora capito, ma spera di sì perché la mossa ‘Separare una coppia sposata’ le varrebbe parecchi punti) e ad autocondannarsi ad una vita di infelice-perché-non-vero-amoroso sesso occasionale con chiunque incontri per strada.  
(Oh sì, salire di posizione sarà un gioco da ragazzi se continua così.)

 

Martedì, fa irruzione nel caveau di Jafar, ruba tutti i contanti che vi trova e scappa con 5 sacchi sulle spalle, fornendo un’ottima imitazione di Babbo Natale. Si rifugia sulla torre dell’orologio e con un ghigno malvagio degno di mister Burns decide di liberarsi del denaro contante gettandolo sulla strada sottostante.  
(Causa 5 incidenti - nessun ferito -, 3 ricoveri per risate isteriche e 13 gravidanze-per-festeggiamento. Il giorno dopo Regina la chiama per informarla che la cittadinanza ha deciso di regalarle le chiavi della città.)

 

Mercoledì, invita Hook a cena da Rat-At-Twill, il ristorante più rinomato di Storybrooke, e nel bel mezzo dell’appuntamento, proprio mentre Hook sta ricordando quel giorno in cui ha dato via la sua barca per lei, lei si alza e dopo aver attirato lo sguardo di ogni altro presente lo lascia umiliandolo pubblicamente.

“Prima, ti ostinavi a provarci con me nonostante io non mostrassi nessun segno di interesse nei tuoi confronti, e lo facevi ricorrendo a battute sessiste e maschiliste. Poi, ti sei trasformato nel moralmente superiore principe azzurro di cui non ho mai avuto bisogno e hai iniziato a decantare una relazione che esisteva soltanto nella tua testa. Ora mi tratti come se l’unica cosa che conta, che mi rende degna di vivere, è il fatto che sono la tua ragazza. L’unica tua costante è la puzza, davvero. Quella, e la credenza di essere superiore a me. Ma credimi, io non ho bisogno di te, non ho bisogno di te per definirmi e per essere completa.”

Il ristorante esplode in un applauso fragoroso e in ripetuti “Brava!”, “Finalmente!”, e con un inchino Emma torna a casa, materializzata sul divano e un dito sul telecomando. C’è il football in TV.

 

  
Giovedì, dopo aver trasformato Dotto in un modello di Abercrombie e aver dirottato a casa di Mulan un pacco contenente due vibratori indirizzato a Ruby, Emma si materializza nel salotto di casa Charming e impregna con una potente pozione da lei creata tutte le spazzole che sa appartenere a Mary Margaret, o Biancaneve o come diavolo preferisce farsi chiamare oggigiorno.  
E poi ruba uno dei pigiami neri di Neal, perché ha litigato con la lavatrice e l’ha fatta esplodere in un momento di rabbia e non ha ancora avuto modo di sostituirla, ma in compenso ha scoperto un incantesimo ingrandente perfetto per l’occasione.  
Tre ore più tardi, mentre è intenta a fissare il telefono aspettando pregando supplicando per un messaggio di Regina - di Henry, errore suo - sua madre la chiama e lei risponde, dopo 5 squilli e solo perché ha una suoneria insopportabile e non sa quale tasto premere per interrompere la chiamata.

“Emma, come hai potuto.. Come hai potuto fare a me una cosa simile, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te!” Emma le risponde ridendo con gusto e chiudendo la chiamata.

(Ho saputo che hai ideato un incantesimo per far crescere i capelli di tua madre in modo indiscriminato. Grazie a nome mio e di ogni altro abitante di Storybrooke. Quel taglio di capelli anni ‘90 era semplicemente osceno.

Oh, beh - è ancora 87sima, ma almeno Regina le ha scritto.)

 

Venerdì, Regina la incrocia per strada, e prima che lei possa scomparire o nascondersi dietro a Mammolo-trasformato-in-albero, Regina è a mezzo metro da lei, mano sul fianco e sguardo omicida.

“Mi rifiuto, categoricamente, di permettere alla madre di mio figlio di girare per la città vestita in questo modo. Quindi vai a casa, e non osare mettere piede fuori dall’appartamento finché non ti sarai tolta di dosso questo ridicolo pigiama a un pezzo, che sono certa aver visto addosso a Neal soltanto l’altro ieri. Sono stata chiara? Oh Dio, guarda - c’è addirittura una macchia di vomito sulla manica. Va via, prima che ti veda qualcuno!”

Così Emma trascorre la mattina e le prime ore del pomeriggio coricata sul divano, il pigiama ancora addosso e una nuova macchia di pollo alle mandorle sulla coscia sinistra - e i classici Disney in TV.  
Alle 17 Henry bussa alla porta, entra in casa, la guarda con disgusto misto a commiserazione, per poi indicarle un sacco della spazzatura che tiene in mano.

“Mamma mi ha mandato a raccogliere tutti i vestiti sporchi che trovo. Mi ha detto di dirti che per questa volta te li laverà, perché - testuali parole, “comprende che la tua intelligenza non raggiunge il livello minimo per la garanzia dell’autosufficienza”, ma che non ha intenzione di essere la tua donna delle pulizie, quindi è meglio che ti compri una lavatrice o impari a fare il bucato o che so io.”

Emma trascorre 10 minuti tentando di non immaginare Regina vestita da donna delle pulizie sexy, prima di ricordarsi che, che diavolo!, è il Signore Oscuro ora e può immaginare quello che vuole.  
Ma Henry sta ancora raccogliendo spazzat- vestiti, quindi invece di prendere in mano la situazione si limita ad alzarsi dal divano, afferrare il telefono e dirgli “Devo fare pipì. Chiami tu Robin? Sai come fare?”  
Henry la fissa per una manciata di secondi con compassione o ammirazione (non è sicura, perché deve davvero fare pipì), poi prende il telefono in mano e preme ‘Chiama’.

(Emma, Robin mi ha appena chiamata piagnucolando, lamentandosi che gli scherzi telefonici sono ricominciati. So che ci sei tu dietro tutta questa faccenda, quindi per favore smettila. Oh, ed Henry deve essere a casa per le 18/15.

Emma ghigna malvagiamente, caccia Henry dall’appartamento con un bacio sulla fronte e poi affonda le mani nelle mutande.  
Questa sì che è vita, cazzo.

 

“Signorina Swan,” la attacca Regina non appena lei si materializza nel mezzo della riunione straordinaria organizzata all’ultimo minuto dal sindaco per far fronte alla sua ultima nefandezza. “Come ha potuto? Come. Diavolo. Ha. Potuto.”

Uh, Regina è arrabbiata.  
Emma sghignazza, muovendosi in circolo di fronte agli altri abitanti della città.

“E di cosa, di grazia, mi sta accusando, sua Maestà? Forse di aver interrotto il suo sonno? O di aver provocato l’estinzione dei Dodo? O di aver ucciso Severus Piton?”

“Sai fin troppo bene che cosa hai fatto!,” le urla Ruby dalla prima fila, mano nella mano con Belle. Pff, quella stronza ingrata.

“O forse mi state accusando di aver organizzato un Comic Con interamente dedicato ai personaggi delle fiabe a soli 15 minuti di auto da qui - e di aver stregato i confini della città di modo che nessuno di voi possa andarci e vincere il premio come miglior cosplay? Mi spiace deludervi, ma non ho fatto nulla di tutto ciò.”

E con un’altra risata malvagia (e sa che è malvagia, perché si esercita ogni sera di fronte allo specchio) e una giravolta, è nel suo appartamento di fronte al PC a controllare la sua nuova posizione in classifica.

79sima, il che - ok, fa pena, ma almeno ha superato quel ridicolo coyote.

Oh sì, la sua giornata non potrebbe andare meglio.  
(Sta scherzando, potrebbe - se soltanto riuscisse ad ottenere un aumento dello sconto che le spetta da JasminProfumieRossetti e una connessione internet che le permetta di godere del suo account Netflix e magari di riuscire ad arrivare alla fine di un film porno.)

 

Un’ora dopo, Regina appare nel suo salotto, annunciata da una nuvola viola e con un trench beige ed Emma spera nient’altro addosso.

“Emma,” comincia Regina - e, oh Dio, la sua voce trasuda ira e istinti omicidi a stento repressi, “Tu sai bene quanto io desiderassi prendere parte a un Comic Con e vincere il premio come miglior cosplay con il mio vestito e il mio trucco da Ursula. Quindi puoi ben immaginare quanto io sia furiosa per il tuo comportamento. Insomma, è stato davvero crudele da parte tua lanciare quell’incantesimo sui confini della città - sul serio, una mossa così bassa la aspettavo da Gold, o da mia madre, non certo da un Signore Oscuro fantoccio come te. Per fortuna, però, da quando ha sentito parlare del Comic Con Henry sta lavorando al suo vestito da Pinocchio, e ad altri due vestiti da Gatto e Volpa, nella vana speranza che io accetti di prendere parte al suo trio, insieme a te, per giunta - e rattristato dai recenti avvenimenti mi ha confidato che tu potresti essere disposta a concederci un lascia-passare speciale se io trascorressi del tempo in tua compagnia, dopo aver accettato il tuo status di Signore Oscuro di-livello-5-nella-scala-Isma. Non so perché, ma sembra convinto che il tuo assurdo comportamento derivi da un maniacale bisogno di attirare la mia attenzione.”

Ed Emma potrebbe essere rossa in volto, forse, e sudata e imbarazzata e sta probabilmente sul punto di svenire, ma non certo per le parole di Regina.  
È che fa caldo nell’appartamento, anche se è inizio marzo nel nord del Maine. Per sua fortuna però, Regina la ignora e continua a parlare.

“Quindi, ti propongo uno scambio che mi pare più che equo. Ti concedo 15 minuti per rendere vivibile il suo appartamento e per indossare qualche cosa che non sembri uscita dal camerino del costumista dei serial killer di ‘Criminal Minds’, dopo di che tu ed io usciremo, tu mi porterai a cena, ti asterrai da ogni forma di cibo fritto e mi offrirai una bottiglia del miglior vino disponibile in cantina. Pagherai il conto, lasciando una mancia - e in cambio io tornerò qui a casa, con te, fingerò di apprezzare le tue ridicole battute, fingerò di non accorgermi dei tuoi disperati tentativi di conquistarmi e se lo reputerò opportuno farò del sesso scatenato con te per tutta la notte.”

Emma si strozza con l’acqua che sta bevendo (che c’è, capita a tutti i signori oscuri – e poi Regina ha appena pronunciato la parola con la S), ma dieci minuti dopo la casa è limpida, i suoi capelli sono acconciati come mai prima e il suo braccio sta trovando la sua naturale posizione attorno alla vita di Regina. Ok, dopo aver provato con il suo fondoschiena e aver ricevuto una palla di fuoco in risposta.

(E la sua chiaroveggenza fa ancora un po’ pena, ma è pronta a scommettere che stanotte Regina le lascerà usare il suo nuovo strap on nero.  
O le lascerà accarezzarle la guancia, non sa ancora.)

 

“Niente strap-on? Oh, ok. E un semplice e casto bacio sia, allora. Non importa, davvero. No, no - non sto piangendo.. mi è finito qualcosa nell’occhio.. sì, in tutti e due!”

 

“Sei il peggior Signore Oscuro della storia, Emma”, sentenzia Regina la sera dopo, mentre Emma è nuda nel letto e intenta a vantarsi e a decantare ogni azione malvagia che l’ha condotta lì dov’è, compresa l’aver rubato lo zucchero filato a un bambino e l’aver truccato i voti per far vincere ad Henry il premio come miglior cosplay (non c’era davvero altro modo. Il suo costume da Pinocchio faceva schifo. E il suo da gatto aveva troppi punti in comune con Hello Kitty per essere preso sul serio.)  
Ed Emma vorrebbe ribattere, impuntarsi e mostrarle il suo lato oscuro, ma Regina si è alzata e sta sventolando per aria il suo lato b e ora - oh cazzo, ora sta facendo quella cosa con la lingua e no, ha davvero, davvero di meglio da fare in questo momento.  
E da farsi.

La sua arringa di difesa del suo operato quale Signore Oscuro dovrà attendere un’ora o due. O tutta la notte.

 

“93sima???”


End file.
